runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Tree Gnome Village (quest)
De koning vindt het knap dat je door zijn doolhof hebt kunnen komen. Hij heeft echter belangrijkere dingen aan het hoofd dan zijn doolhof. Vraag of je kunt helpen. De koning vertelt je dat er een orb van de spirit tree is gestolen. De gnomes hebben die nodig om zich tegen de Khazardiaanse troepen te beschermen. De koning wil dat jij de orb terug haalt. Je wordt naar het slagveld gebracht. Praat met Commander Montai. Hij vertelt dat de orb in het gebouw in het noordwesten is. Ook heeft hij heeft zes normale logs nodig voor hun verdediging. Geef die aan hem. Praat nu met hem om te vragen wat je moet doen. Nu moet je coördinaten vinden om de ballista af te kunnen vuren op het gebouw. Deze coördinaten hebben verschillende gnomes verzameld. Ga bij de gnome trackers kijken wat ze hebben gevonden. Tracker 1 De eerste tracker is ten noorden van de Khazard gebouwen in het noorden van het slagveld. Hij geeft je de hoogtecoördinaat. Tracker 2 De tweede tracker is ook bij deze gebouwen. Hij zit opgesloten in de gevangenis in het oosten. Praat met de gnome en je zult de y-coördinaat te weten komen. Tracker 3 De derde tracker is ten zuidwesten van het slagveld, aan de kant van de Khazards. Hij is een beetje gek. Hij geeft je één van de volgende raadseltjes: * "less than my hands" is 1 * "more than my head" is 2 * "less than our feet" is 3 * "less than my fingers" is 4 Onthoud goed welk getal bij jouw raadsel hoort. Dit getal heb je later nodig. Ga nu naar het westen van het slagveld van de gnomes. Daar is de ballista. Voer de x in van het raadseltje van de derde gnome tracker. Nu lees je een verhaaltje dat het gelukt is. De Orb thumb|left|de kazhard warlordGa naar het hoofdgebouw van de Khazard Troopers in het noorden. Klim over het muurtje dat kapot is en ga de ladder op. Probeer de kist open te maken. Je wordt nu aangevallen door iemand van level 70. Je kunt hem ontwijken of doden. Probeer de kist nog eens open te maken. Nu zal het lukken. Neem de orb mee. Ga terug naar Elkoy bij de ingang van het doolhof. Hij brengt je terug naar de stad. Praat met de koning. Hij is verdrietig: de andere twee orbs zijn ook gestolen en zijn vrouw en kinderen zijn vermoord door de Khazard Troopers. Loop naar noordenwesten van het Khazard-kamp en wandel verder naar het noordwesten. Op een gegeven moment zul je een Khazard Warlord van level 76 tegen het lijf lopen. thumb|iemand die met de spirit tree reistPraat met hem. Hij zal je aan gaan vallen. Dood hem en je krijgt de orbs. Ga met de orbs naar de koning, nu krijg je de beloning. beloning 11.450 Attack xp. Een gnome amulet of protection en je kunt voortaan met de Spirit trees reizen Quest Points: 2 thumb|left|gezelig met de spirit tree praten en:Tree Gnome Village Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Steden Categorie:Gnome